


Chrysalism

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Series: A Dictionary of Obscure Feelings [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Wow, as usual, fluffy fluff, tomedd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Chrysalism- The amniotic tranquility of being indoors during a thunderstorm.





	Chrysalism

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys take this short and shitty fic I wrote to try and shake off some sadness. I hope you guys enjoy it even if it is really short. As usual, comments are appreciated and I hope you all have a great day!

For once, Edd felt at peace. 

 

For once, there were no aliens abducting them. No random zombie apocalypses that seemed to happen  _ way  _ too often. Nothing. It was calm today. The only thing really going on was a storm. But, storms didn’t bother Edd. In fact, he enjoyed them quite a bit as long as he was inside. 

 

He was curled up on the couch with a blanket wrapped around himself and his sketchbook in his lap, mindlessly doodling things to pass the time. He could hear the soft pattering of the raindrops against the roof, along with a random show playing on the television that had become white noise in Edd’s mind. 

 

And it stayed peaceful like that for an hour. It almost felt out of place; having such a long moment of tranquility when he was used to utter chaos. 

 

The normal rain storm had morphed into a thunderstorm. When he looked up for just a moment, he saw a bright flash of white through the windows. He jumped, thinking that they were going to be abducted again or something. Though, that thought only lasted a moment before he heard a loud crack of thunder. 

 

He sighed. Great, they weren’t being abducted.

 

Though, there was another sound that caught his attention. The sound in question being what Edd guessed was the oven door closing. 

 

He was confused. No one was baking anything to his knowledge. So, why the hell did the oven door close? With a reluctant sigh, he set his sketchbook aside and stood up, deciding he should investigate. 

 

He kept the blanket around his shoulders as he walked into the kitchen. He was very confused to find that no one was in there. As far as he was aware, no one in the house was a ghost. There was no way someone could just walk out of the kitchen without him seeing or hearing it.

 

Edd walked over to the oven and, with a deep breath, opened it and crouched down to look inside. 

 

What he saw wasn’t exactly what he expected. 

 

Judging by the blue hoodie, it didn’t take a genius to figure out that it was Tom curled up in the fucking oven. 

 

“Tom?” Edd said in pure confusion. “What the hell are you doing in the oven? How...How did you even  _ fit  _ in there?” 

 

Tom didn’t answer him. Edd rolled his eyes and placed a hand on the other’s back. This made Tom jump a bit and quickly climb out of the oven right into Edd. With a surprised yelp, Edd fell backwards, with Tom tumbling on top of him. 

 

“Tom!” Edd yelled as he sat up, making Tom fall into his lap. “The hell is wrong with you?!” 

  
  
“S-Sorry,” Tom choked out, cowering a bit. 

 

Edd realized that Tom was actually  _ shaking  _ in his lap. In all honesty, he looked fucking pathetic. But, he didn’t really get what got Tom to be even more pathetic than usual. 

 

His question was soon answered when there was another crash of thunder. Tom attempted to get back into the oven, but Edd grabbed his arm and held him back this time. Though he struggled against him, he knew that Edd was much stronger than he was and eventually gave up, slumping into Edd. 

 

“You’re scared of thunder?” Edd asked, getting a small nod from Tom as a response. Edd sighed softly. That would explain why Tom was so jumpy all of a sudden. And, since Tom was so extra, it also made sense that he’d hide in the oven of all places. He looked back at his blanket that was now in a bundle next to him; it had fallen off during Tom’s little episode. Edd grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around himself again. He stood up, easily carrying Tom in his arms as he walked back to the couch. 

 

“Well...how about you just stay here for a bit? If you get scared, you can hug me or something,” Edd suggested as he set Tom down on the couch and sat next to him. 

 

“Mmkay,” Tom muttered. Edd wrapped one side of the blanket around Tom, prompting the other to snuggle up to him. Edd grabbed his sketchbook and pencil and started to doodle again. Tom distracted himself from the loud booms of the thunder outside by focusing on his friend’s drawing. 

 

And just like that, everything was peaceful again. 


End file.
